Telepon Tengah Malam
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: Ada keraguan yang singgah di benak Robin dan Nami setelah kematian sahabatnya. Namun, bagaimana apabila keraguan itu memang nyata? Not Shoujo-ai. RnR?


**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa juga mampir sebentar ke fandom One Piece Indonesia, udah lama saya ingin tapi belum sempat. Pas liburan tahun ajaran baru, akhirnya setelah hiatus panjang~

**Disclaimer:** One Piece selalu milik Oda-sensei.

**Genre:** Drama/Mystery

**Warning:** Mini fic, bahasa ringan, AU, OOC, gaje, chara-death.

Ini fic saya buat dari kisahnya teman saya yang 'katanya', ngga tau juga sih apa memang benar atau hanya fiktif,_ who knows_?

* * *

><p><strong>Telepon Tengah Malam<strong>

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

.

.

a One Piece fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

><p>Terik matahari tak menyurutkan langkah kaki Robin menuju rumah Vivi—salah satu sahabat dekatnya… dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Naluri hatinya berkata untuk cepat-cepat ke rumah gadis berambut biru laut itu. Banyak pikiran hinggap di kepalanya, yang memang sudah terlalu penuh dengan kuliah sejarah dunia ataupun kewajibannya di organisasi.<p>

Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, di tengah kesibukkan mengatur jalannya rapat organisasi, Nami meneleponnya. Tak banyak yang dikatakan Nami di tengah isak tangisnya, gadis jurusan Klimatologi itu hanya meminta Robin untuk segera berkunjung ke rumah Vivi. Pikiran gadis 19 tahun itu berkecamuk, _"A__pa yang sebenarnya terjadi?__ M__engapa __Nami__ terdengar sangat cemas dan takut?__ A__h...__semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, hatiku mengisyaratkan ada kabar buruk yang akan kuterima.__"_

Robin mempercepat langkahnya, dirinya tidak sabar lagi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Radius 10 meter dari rumah Vivi, terlihat orang berbondong-bondong keluar masuk dari rumah tersebut. _"__Oh__, Kami-sama__?__ A__pa yang terjadi__? Mereka__ berwajah sembab dan__semuanya mengenakan hitam. Warna yang identik dengan...KEMATIAN!__"_

"Tidak... semoga ini hanya imajinasiku. Akan tetapi, semakin dekat, hal ini semakin nyata. Ya... ini nyata! Vivi, Nami dimanakah kalian? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pekiknya sembari berlari.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tertegun ketika melihat foto Vivi yang dipajang di depan peti mati itu. Kedatangannya disambut dengan isak tangis sahabat yang tadi meneleponnya, Nami.

"_Doushite_, Vivi?"

Hanya kata itulah yang sempat keluar dari mulut Robin, sebelum butiran bening itu jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Saat itulah, ia melihat wajah Vivi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sembari terisak, Nami menceritakan semuanya. "Akulah yang salah dibalik semua ini, Robin. Aku yang salah!"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Katakan Nami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pekik Robin histeris, "mengapa… mengapa Vivi pergi secepat itu? Padahal, aku belum sempat mengajaknya pergi ke perpustakaan bersama minggu ini…"

.

**[Flashback 1]**

_Siang itu, __Vivi__ memang berniat untuk berkunjung ke __apartemen__Nami__. Sebelumnya__,__ mereka berdua memang sudah janjian. Namun, entah __menga__pa, __Vivi__ iseng menel__ep__on __Nami__ s__embari__ mengendarai motor__ matic-__nya._

"_H__alo…__ Nami, __kau di __apartemen__'__kan?__ A__ku __su__dah di jalan nih__."_

"_Ya, __cep__at ya__, __aku su__dah menunggu__mu__ dari tadi__.__"_

"_Oke__, __Nami__…__ A-argghh! Tidaaaakkkk!__"_

_Bruakkk_

"_Ha-__halo...__ Vi? Vivi? H__alo...__kau __tidak a__pa-__a__pa __'__kan?__ H__alo__, Vivi?__"_

**[End of Flashback]**

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Robin. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya jatuh dan sebelum ponselnya mati, sempat kudengar teriakan Vivi! Saat itu, kuharap itu hanyalah sebuah kekhawatiranku saja."

Robin memeluk Nami yang masih terisak.

"Ia tertabrak mobil, saat bertelepon denganku."

"Nami, itu bukan salahmu. Kau bukan penyebab kematiannya!"

"Tapi, Robin, ada yang membuatku bergidik kau tahu? Sebelum Vivi memejamkan mata untuk selamanya... ia berpesan agar ponselnya ikut dikuburkan bersama dirinya."

"Apa?"

Satu minggu kemudian, Usopp, salah satu teman kelas Vivi iseng mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Vivi, dan tak ada satupun yang menyangka bahwa ternyata nomornya **masih aktif!**Awalnya semuanya menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon, tapi semuanya tercengang ketika Usopp membuktikan apa yang dia katakan.

Hari kedua setelah kejadian itu, ada berita yang membuat resah di kampus.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meneleponku semalam, tapi aku sangat yakin, itu nomornya Vivi dan itu juga suara Vivi, aku hafal sekali!" ucap seorang gadis bersyal abu-abu.

Luffy yang mendengar hal itu, tentu saja tidak percaya—bahwa ada teror yang dibuat oleh arwah mantan kekasihnya. "Tidak mungkin, seseorang yang sudah meninggal bisa melakukan panggilan telepon. Kalian jangan menebar isu yang meresahkan seperti ini, tidak baik," timpalnya.

"Luffy, kalau kau tidak percaya... nanti kau hubungi nomornya Vivi, tunggu saja nanti malam, tepat pukul dua belas," ucap gadis bersyal abu-abu itu.

"Baiklah, Kaya… nanti akan kubuktikan bahwa semua itu hanyalah isu."

Malam itu, sebenarnya ada setitik rasa kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti pikiran Luffy. Namun, ia berpikir rasional dan yakin bahwa tidak ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Haha... mengapa aku jadi memikirkan hal ini? Seharusnya, aku tidak perlu menggubris perkataan Usopp yang suka membual itu."

_Tik… tik…_

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23:59:50, 10 detik lagi, tepat pukul 12 malam. Meski Luffy sudah berusaha berpikir rasional, namun entah mengapa keringat dingin terus menetes dari dahinya.

"Tenang saja… tidak aka nada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi."

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu _Believe _dari ponselnya, itu tanda panggilan masuk. Handphone yang dipandanginya tiba-tiba saja berdering.

"Vivi?" kejutnya saat melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "tidak, ia sudah meninggal... tidak mungkin ia meneleponku! Bagaimana ini? Ah, ya... kenapa tidak kumatikan saja? Bodoh sekali."

Namun, keheningan malam kembali terusik. Ponselnya kembali berdering dan ternyata nomor milik mantan kekasihnya lagi yang tertera di layar. Seketika itu juga, Luffy mematikan ponselnya kemudian ia hidupkan lagi. Akan tetapi, tak berhenti sampai di situ...

Ponselnya kembali berdering, lalu Luffy mematikan ponselnya lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali hingga hingga akhirnya...

"Ha-Halo… ma-maaf, ini siapa?" suara pemuda itu terdengar gemetar. Bajunya telah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Luffy... temani aku. Aku sendirian, di sini gelap dan menakutkan."

"A-apa? Kau siapa?"

"Aku Vivi. Tolong aku…" rintih suara yang mirip dengan Vivi tersebut, disertai dengan desiran angin malam yang membuat bulu roma merinding.

"Luffy... bukankah dulu kau bilang akan bersamaku selamanya?"

Pemuda itu hanya bergidik, tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Ia hanya diam dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

_Tut…__tut...__tut..._

Sambungan terputus. Sayangnya, suara itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah bunga tidur.

Pagi harinya, Luffy menceritakan kepada Usopp apa yang ia alami tadi malam.

"Kubilang juga apa? Kau tentu ingat suara Vivi 'kan?"

Luffy mengangguk pelan, "Ya... meski aku harap itu semua hanya khayalanku. Tapi, aku yakin bahwa yang menghubungiku tadi malam adalah Vivi."

Keheningan tiba-tiba menyergap ruang kelas. Beruntung, dosen belum datang sehingga kuliah pagi ini belum dimulai.

Meskipun demikian, masih ada juga yang benar-benar ingin membuktikannya sendiri.

Beberapa orang lain kemudian membuktikannnya, meski diliputi dengan sedikit rasa takut dan khawatir. Benar saja, apa yang dikhawatirkan merekapun terjadi. Siapapun yangmenghubungi Vivi, malamnya pasti akan ada seseorang yang menelepon—disertai suara desiran angin yang membuat bulu roma berdiri. Panggilan itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum diangkat.

.

.

Di sudut taman kampus, Nami dan Robin hanya bisa menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Aku yakin... ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng yang mencoba membuat sensasi atas kematian sahabat kita," tegas Robin.

Keheningan kembali datang, tetes airmata Nami tak juga terhenti, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan…"

Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian, kejadian tersebut terus berlanjut dan tetap menjadi misteri. Siapa saja yang menghubungi nomor Vivi, akan ada sebuah panggilan yang tertera di layarponsel... tepat pukul 12 malam. Tak ada yang tahu, apakah ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng yang mencari sensasi? Ataukah memang benar-benar panggilan dari arwah Nefertari Vivi yang tidak tenang di alam keabadian.

Tak ada yang tahu…

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca apalagi mereview ^^<p> 


End file.
